


Kuebiko

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: Strange Words [2]
Category: MLAndersen0, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: I love enforcing my shitty canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Kuebiko - the exhaustion after random acts of violence





	Kuebiko

Bloody and bruised knuckles were not exactly a very uncommon occurrence for the two. They tended to get into fights a lot, or just hit something in anger, but now that they were out of the mental hospital, they had to deal with those things themselves.

There was a bit of a dent in the wall, and skin had been peeled on Patrick's knuckles, which was now bleeding. "Shit." He mumbled. Michael scolded him, but Patrick ignored him, just going across the hall to the bathroom to find some damn bandages.

He managed wash out the wounds and get some bandages around his knuckles, and parts of his hand, remembering how they wrapped his hands a lot in the mental hospital. It was a common occurrence, so the doctors got used to these kind of things.

"How are you gonna explain this one to Shaun?" Michael asked. Patrick sighed, walking back into their room, laying on the bed, feeling a bit sluggish. He did not want to deal with anything right now, still a bit angry from the outburst literally almost a few minutes ago.

"We'll have to deal with that when the time comes." Patrick said, shrugging. "We did this a lot in the hospital, eh?" He remembered the times in the hospital when doctors had to lock the two in their room for a couple days to prevent future fights, which was not exactly helpful.

"Yeah, and now we have to get used to not doing it." Michael complained. "This isn't the hospital, and people are gonna question more than just why." The doctors would ask them why they did it, and then deal with it later in the therapist office. It wasn't much of a big deal back then, just another thing to discuss.

"They asked us more than why when the kid attacked us." Patrick breathed. Michael went silent for a long moment.

There was a time in the mental hospital where a kid managed to bring in something easily breakable, and made of glass. Michael and Patrick now had three large scars across their back and the kid probably had a giant scar across his face.

"And for good reasons." Michael sighed. "Can I take control now? Sleeping sucks when you aren't in control." He complained.

Patrick chuckled. "Why do you think I take control before sleep a lot?"


End file.
